A Sick but Appreciated Ms. Carolyn (transcript)
"A Sick but Appreciated Ms. Carolyn" is the twenty-seventh episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description Today is School Bus Driver Appreciation Day, but because Ms. Carolyn is too sick from eating too many bananas that she bought from the grocery store the day before, she can't go to the party and has to stay home and rest. Meanwhile, Maraya, Novalee, and Clayton decide to make a get well soon card for Ms. Carolyn to appreciate all the hard work she's done for them. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house and zooming in to the front porch where she is sitting down) Maraya (looking at camera): Happy bus driver appreciation day, everyone. I'm Maraya, and I'm waiting for Ms. Carolyn to come so I can talk about how much I appreciate her as my bus driver. (Camera points at the other side of the neighborhood where she is seen coming) Maraya: There she is! My favorite bus driver, yay! (She runs to the bus stop and when she gets there, she waits for her to come back so she can get on) Maraya: Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. Happy bus driver appreciation day. Ms. Carolyn: (sighs) Maraya: What's wrong, Ms. Carolyn? Why do you look so sad? Ms. Carolyn: I'm not sad, Maraya, I'm sick. Maraya (gasps): Oh, no! How'd you get sick, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: You want me to tell you? Maraya: Yes. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, this is how it started. (A flashback begins) Ms. Carolyn (as narrator): It all started yesterday while we were getting ready for the bus driver appreciation party. While Mr. Danny was baking a coconut cake to bring to the party, I bought a lot of fresh fruit from the grocery store so I could have a lot of energy the next day. Maraya (not seen): And then what? Ms. Carolyn (as narrator): And then the next morning, I woke up, feeling really hungry, so I decided to have breakfast. (Setting changes to the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn (as narrator): I was in the mood for something sweet, so I didn't want to eat any cereal that morning, until suddenly, I remembered that I bought myself some fresh fruit yesterday, so I decided to have that. (Setting changes to another area of the kitchen where she gets to the table) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): I know, let's eat all these bananas to find the sweetest one. And I think I'll start with...this one. (She takes the first banana off the first bunch and opens it so she can try it) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): No, too starchy. Maybe this one'll be better. (She takes the second banana off the bunch and opens it) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): No, it's not. On the table it goes! (After she throws the second banana on the table, she tries another and finds that one better) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): This one's much better, but it's not good enough. (sighs) (Ms. Carolyn takes and opens another banana so she can try it) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): This one is much better, but still not good enough to eat. (She throws it on the table and then the scene changes to where she finds the best one a few minutes later) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): It's perfect, and look, it's time for me to head to work. I better take this with me. (She walks away from the kitchen table. Scene changes again to where she is on the bus) Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): Okay, so everything on the bus is fine. I got the windshield wipers, extension arm, headlights, and I also got my coffee and my banana. All right, well, let's get this route started. (She cranks up the bus and then leaves the house. Setting changes to the inside of the bus where she is driving while eating and drinking) Ms. Carolyn (as narrator): After I finished my breakfast, I started to get sick to my stomach all of a sudden. Maraya (not seen): Oh, no! Ms. Carolyn (in flashback): (groaning) (Flashback ends) Ms. Carolyn: And that's how I got sick today. Maraya: Oh, that's bad, Ms. Carolyn. You got sick from eating too much. Ms. Carolyn: I know, and it was all because I ate too many bananas. Maraya: Maybe you shouldn't do that to yourself anymore. Ms. Carolyn: Do what? Make myself sick? Maraya: Yes. Maybe you shouldn't eat as many bananas henceforth. Ms. Carolyn (gasps): So that means that I can't eat bananas anymore? Maraya: You still can, Ms. Carolyn. It's okay to eat bananas, as long as you eat them in moderation. Ms. Carolyn: Oh. Maraya: Next time, why not have just one banana with some cereal or oatmeal? That way, you won't make yourself sick again. Ms. Carolyn: Okay. Maraya: And be sure not to waste it, either. Ms. Carolyn: All right. Maraya: And also, after you drop us off at school, make sure to take some medicine and get plenty of rest. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya, I will. Maraya: Great! (The scene changes once again to where she is in bed a few minutes later) Mr. Danny: Well, you have no fever, that's good. I guess it's just a little stomach bug, which means you need a little rest. (He walks away) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, dear. Mr. Danny: Have a good nap, honey. And let me know if you need anything. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): All right. (Door shuts) Ms. Carolyn: (yawns) (After she yawns, she falls fast asleep. Meanwhile, it changes to where Maraya is having lunchtime with her class) Maraya: I'm very worried about Ms. Carolyn. What if she never gets better? Novalee: How about if we can make her something? Maraya: That's a great idea, Novalee. We can make and give her something to show how much we appreciate her as our bus driver. Novalee: But what should we make her, Maraya? (Maraya thinks for a second) Maraya: I know, how about if we can make her a get well card? Novalee and Clayton: Yeah! Maraya: Let's ask Ms. Sherrit if we can go to her classroom to make her a card. (They all get up from their chairs to ask Ms. Sherrit) Maraya (not seen): Ms. Sherrit? (Ms. Sherrit looks at them) Maraya: Can we go to your classroom to make Ms. Carolyn a present? Ms. Sherrit: Sure, since it's a special day for her, you can. (not seen) Here's my keys so you can get in the classroom. Maraya: Okay, thank you, Ms. Sherrit. (After they walk away from her, the scene changes again to where they are outside of the classroom) Maraya: Okay, guys, we're here. Now let's unlock the door so we can get in the classroom and make her present. Novalee and Clayton: Yeah! (When Maraya has unlocked the door with the keys, they all go in to shut the door and sit down) Maraya: Guys, let's all get together at my table so we can discuss our ideas together. Come on! (They all grab a chair to sit down and discuss with Maraya) Maraya: So how should we make Ms. Carolyn's card? What do you think she'll like on it? Novalee: Flowers! Clayton: Racecars! Maraya: I don't think Ms. Carolyn will like racecars on the card, Clayton. By the way, flowers are a great idea to put on the card, Novalee. Novalee: You really think so? Maraya: Yes, I really do think so. Novalee: Wow, thanks, Maraya. Maraya: No problem. Now that we thought of how we should make the card, we need to discuss who's going to do what. Novalee: Oh, I'll draw the bow. Maraya: And we can all draw the flowers together. Well, let's get started before Ms. Sherrit and the others come back. Both: Okay! (While they get to work on the card, some music plays. Scene changes once again to where they have finished) Maraya: Well, what do you think? Novalee: It's beautiful! Maraya: Yeah, I'll have to say the same for myself. It is beautiful and I think Ms. Carolyn will like it. (Door shuts) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): We're back. (The three of them stand up to show Ms. Sherrit the card) Maraya: Look, Ms. Sherrit, we made Ms. Carolyn a card. (Ms. Sherrit looks at the card) Maraya: So, what do you think of it? Ms. Sherrit: It's a beautiful card. I think she'll like it. Maraya: All right! Great job, guys. (She gives Novalee and Clayton a high five) Both: Thanks, Maraya! Ms. Sherrit: By the way, Clayton, you should go back to class because Ms. Martin's waiting for you. Clayton: Okay, Ms. Sherrit. (He walks away) Maraya: Bye, Clayton! Novalee: Goodbye, see you later! (Ms. Sherrit shuts the door while Maraya and Novalee walk away to sit in their seats. It changes to where they are waiting for the bus a few hours later) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Maraya, Novalee, Clayton, your bus is here! Maraya: Okay! (to Novalee and Clayton) Are you ready to give Ms. Carolyn her present, guys? Both: Yep. Maraya: Good, let's go. (They walk out to get on the bus. Setting changes to the inside of their bus where Ms. Carolyn is waiting) Maraya (not seen, in sing-song voice): Oh, Ms. Carolyn! (She looks down at them) Maraya: We got a little gift for you. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, boy, I wonder what it is. Maraya (whispers): On the count of 3, we're going to show her the card and say "Surprise". Ready? 1, 2, 3. (shouts with Novalee and Clayton) Surprise! Ms. Carolyn (gasps): Oh, wow, a card, with a picture of a bouquet of flowers on the front. (not seen) Who ever thought of that? Maraya: We did, Ms. Carolyn, because we love you. Ms. Carolyn: Aw, how sweet. Mr. Danny (not seen): And that's not the only bouquet of flowers you'll get. Maraya, Novalee, and Clayton: Mr. Danny! Mr. Danny: Hi, youngsters. (to Ms. Carolyn) Here's your other bouquet of flowers from me, your husband. Ms. Carolyn (gasps): They're amazing! Thank you, Mr. Danny! Mr. Danny: You're welcome, Ms. Carolyn. Everyone just came to say "Happy bus driver appreciation day" because they think you're the best bus driver of the county. Others: Happy bus driver appreciation day, Ms. Carolyn! (applauding and cheering) Whoo! Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, everyone. Thank you all so much. Mr. Danny: And not only I bought you a bouquet of flowers, I've also made you a cake. (gets out cake) A banana cake. Ms. Carolyn: That's nice of you, dear, but I decided that I don't want to see another banana again. Mr. Danny: Are you sure, honey? Ms. Carolyn: I'm sure. Mr. Danny (not seen): Then I'm sure that you won't want to taste a piece of my homemade banana cake. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, no, I wouldn't want to miss out on it. (laughing) (She tries a bite of the piece of banana cake) Ms. Carolyn: Mmm, this is a pretty good cake, Mr. Danny, thank you. Mr. Danny: You're welcome, my favorite school bus driver. (laughing) And now, let's start the school bus driver appreciation party. Others: Yay! (Music starts playing) Maraya: I'm glad that you've learned your lesson about not eating too many bananas, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, me, too, cause without you, I would've not learned. From now on, I'll be eating other things, too, just like you said. Maraya: That's my bus driver. (hugs her) I love you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: I love you too, Maraya. I really appreciate everything you do for me to care about you. Maraya: I know, because like you always say, "I'm your bus driver's pet". (They continue hugging until the scene fades out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Clayton * Ms. Carolyn * Mr. Danny * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Martin (mentioned) * Others from the Special Ed Classes Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Ms. Sherrit, Mr. Danny, and the other characters that came to the party didn't speak very much in this episode. * The character Ms. Martin was mentioned in this episode. * When Ms. Sherrit called that Maraya and Clayton's bus was here, she also told Novalee about it. It might be possible that Novalee's regular afternoon bus driver wasn't there on that day. * This is the second episode of the series where Ms. Carolyn gets sick. * This is the first episode where someone else learns a lesson instead of Maraya. **Instead of Maraya learning a lesson, Ms. Carolyn learned a lesson in this episode *This episode was released on School Bus Driver Appreciation Day to show viewers ways how to make their school bus driver feel appreciated. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 2)